A Journey to Magic
by MetaTyph
Summary: [UNDER COMPLETE REWRITE] The story continues as Typh and his old friends finally travel to the mighty gates of Hogwarts in hopes of finding the last of their group. However, is that really the only reason they were sent to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Or is there more to the mission than locating the Child of Ice? {Quick cover doodle}


Hogwart's massive iron gates swung open with a drawn out creak, giving the night breeze a marginally colder chill and revealing the spot that was apparently the courtyard. However, instead of meeting the typical expectations, it was a raging river crossing a humongous field.

The arriving students ignored expectatuons as well. The sky was filled with flying carriages; some drawn by pegasi, some by horses, and some seemed to be moving forward by themselves. The first years came in using an… unusual method, however; riding boats steered by a large, gruff looking man who, surprisingly, looked pretty cheerful.

"Flying horses, self-opening gates…" A girl with long hair giggled softly to herself, thinking about all the sights she was seeing. "This is getting interesting. Only at the entrance, and there are already so many contradictions with the laws of physics."

The girl glanced up at the night sky and casually loosened her robes. Her consciousness lost in deep thought, she became unaware of everything around her; be it the first years, or the man – a game warden, from the looks of it. There were scratch marks and scars spread across his skin, and bits of his clothing were torn and frayed.

"And this is where all hell breaks loose, I guess." Smiling at the glittery sky, Meta clutched a wooden box and held it up high, aligning the container with the moon. Adjusting the clasp, she opened it and felt her wand on her hand. "Twelve inches, oak, and dragon heartstring…" The girl wondered how such strange and unexplainable combinations turned into a stick could cast tricky glares and erupting flames, as well as being rather swishy. Oak trees were supposedly very strong and stiff, not flexible, but her wand bent like an acrobat. And how in the name of Arceus did dead, inanimate objects, insignificant and obscure sticks even, choose who they wanted to be with, who they wanted to wield them? "So this place defies all scientific approaches, huh. Maybe this won't turn out to be so boring after all…"

A swish. A rustle. A boy, wearing a straw hat and blue jacket, glared at the castle through his telescope.

"There it is. The next base of operations." The boy exclaimed.

"And what makes everyone think that this deity will be there?" Darkness seemed to swirl around a spot next to a tree, the stench of death and destruction alone obscuring sight of anything there. When the miniature gale of darkness subsided, a girl came into view. Brushing dark hair out of her eyes, she leaned against said tree and crossed her arms. "This better not be like the mission at Volcarona's temple."

"Relax, sis, what can go wrong?" Another boy appeared, a sandy robe swirling around him. Stepping into the relative brightness of the moon's light, he stretched and yawned. "This is a school. Nothing can go wrong in a school. What kind of trouble can possibly bother us in a place like this?"

"Ogres, apparently." Another boy, this one with a cap covering his spiked hair, stumbled out of the bushes. "And bugs, a lot of bugs. They're killer—Get off!" He swatted erratically at his shirt.

"Don't worry!" Arkangel, the robed boy, casually remarked. "Cleone's got to have a good reason to have us all here! …Well, I hope he does."

"He better." The girl growled. "If he doesn't, I'll-"

A voice shouted from on top of a separate tree, interrupting her threat. "Hey, Typh, can I shut the computer down for now? It's kinda hard trying to type while jumping from tree to tree."

"G-ack! You WHAT?!" The blue jacketed boy exclaimed, grabbing his Vaio as Crystal jumped down.

"Whoa. Just what did you do?! …Minecraft?"

"I got bored." Crys casually answered, examining her nails with a subtle air of arrogance.

"W—wait for me-!" Another feminine voice was heard, and a small girl ran into the area. She was almost at the clearing when her foot caught on a large, twisted root, sending her falling to the ground. Arkangel, whose feet she had landed next to, pulled her up by the collar of her turtleneck.

"Sheesh, girl, be more careful there." he remarked, setting her on her feet. "Why the hurry? What's the rush? It's not like we're late for anything."

"Oh, quiet you all." Typh snapped irritably, glancing at the castle once more as he readjusted his telescope. "We'll find him here. I'm sure of it. Cleone HAS to have several reasons to send us all to this place."

He set down the device and turned around to face his teammates, his expression filled with determination. "We have our hands on a new class that we already master, and we have the perfect cover. Dumbledore is the only person outside of our party who has the details. We will find him—we will find the Glacial Spartan. Mark my words. We shall find him, or my name isn't Typh Tempest!"  
**  
Chapter 1 – Journey into Magic**  
**  
A/N.**  
Yes. This is a complete rewrite. Nothing will be the same, some minor characters won't make an appearance, and Meta will play a bigger role than a regular student. Typh and his comrades won't be as overpowered as they used to be. Some characters from the prequels will reappear at some point in the story, and they'll play a humongous role in the story's plot in overall. And chapters will take a heck lot longer, with a minimum of one revision applied to every chapter, before going through Kai and back for more revision. That is all.

There's always the chance this story being discontinued without warning. Just saying.


End file.
